1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an aerial work platform with a pothole and/or obstacle detection and avoidance system.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional aerial work platforms include a wheeled chassis with a motor for driving one or more of the wheels and brakes for braking the rotation of the wheels. Typically a motor controller and a brake controller control the operation of the motor and the brakes, respectively, based on operator input. This structure allows an operator to move the aerial work platform from one location to another even while the elevating assembly (e.g., a scissors elevation assembly, boom elevation assembly, etc.) is in an elevated or non-retracted position.
Particularly, when an operator moves the aerial work platform while in an elevated state, potholes or obstacles in the path of the aerial work platform present a great danger to an operator who may be guiding the motion of the aerial work platform from the platform itself. Accordingly, a need exists to prevent the aerial work platform from encountering potholes and/or obstacles.
The aerial work platform with a pothole and/or obstacle detection and avoidance system according to the present invention includes a non-contact distance measuring device mounted on at least one end of an aerial work platform chassis. The non-contact distance measuring device measures the distance between the chassis and the ground along a predetermined angle.
In one embodiment, the non-contact distance measuring device generates a signal if the measured distance is greater than a base measurement by a first predetermined threshold wherein the base measurement represents either an empirically determined distance or the expected distance measurement between the chassis and ground when the aerial work platform is travelling over a smooth surface. Alternatively, the non-contact distance measuring device generates a signal if the measured distance exceeds a second predetermined threshold equal to the base measurement plus the first predetermined threshold.
Generation of the signal indicates the presence of a pothole, and in response to the signal the motor controller and/or brake controller stop operation of the motor and apply the brakes, respectively.
In another embodiment, the non-contact distance measuring device outputs a signal when the measured distance is less than the base measurement by a third predetermined threshold. Alternatively, the signal can be output if the measured distance exceeds a fourth predetermined threshold equal to the base measurement minus the third predetermined threshold. When the signal is output in this embodiment, an obstacle has been detected. In response to the signal the motor controller and/or brake controller will stop operation of the motor and apply the brakes, respectively.
In a further embodiment, both of the above-described embodiments are combined.
Accordingly, the aerial work platform according to the present invention assists an operator in detecting and avoiding potholes and obstacles in the path of an aerial work platform.
Other objects, features, and characteristics of the present invention; methods, operation, and functions of the related elements of the structure; combination of parts; and economies of manufacture will become apparent from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments and accompanying drawings, all of which form a part of this specification, wherein like reference numerals designate corresponding parts in the various figures.